You Unexpected
by cavana1412
Summary: Ran dateng ke rumah sakit buat ngejenguk Shinichi. Tapi ternyata Shinichi lagi pelukan sama cewe laen. Dan besoknya cewe itu dateng ke rumah Ran. Kira-kira itu cewe ngapaen ya? Warn Inside. don't Like don't Read. Chap2 updated! :D
1. Chapter 1 : You Break My Soul

**You. Unexpected.**

**Chapter 1**

**Haaaiii…(^o^)/**

**Aku Vera istri Kaito Kid #ditendangKidFC. Ini fic pertama aku.**

**So, maap kalo banyak kesalahan dan kurang seru. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer : yang pasti Detective Conan itu milik Aoyama-sensei..Vera Cuma pinjem aja ko..hehe..kecuali Shin sama Kaito..itu mutlak milikku..#dibunuhShinKaiFC**

**Warning : OOC, typos, gaje, LEMON? Semoga ga da..paling dikit #plak**

**Summary : Shinichi masuk Rumah Sakit dan setelah 2bulan ga ketemu sama Ran, pas ketemu dia tiba-tiba pacaran sama cewe laen. Gimana perasaan Ran? Padahal dia udah bawa hadiah buat Shinichi. Apa yang akan Ran lakuin? **

**Langsung baca aja deh.. **

**So, Don't Like Don't Read.!**

**RnR please.!**

**.**

**.**

**You. Break My Soul.**

**.**

**.**

Beika, 28 May 2012

"Ha-hallo…"

"apa?! Beneran dok? Yeeaayy..!"

Kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah Ran. Setelah hampir 2bulan Shinichi koma dan ga boleh dikunjungi, akhirnya bisa dikunjungi juga. Ran langsung menelpon Chris Vineyard atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Chikage Kudo, ibu Shinichi.

"tante, apa dokter udah ngasih tau tentang keadaan Shinichi? Belum? Katanya dia udah bisa dijenguk dan udah sadar.! Iya! Yeeeaaayy..!" ucap Ran sambil loncat-loncat sendiri di depan cermin.

"pokoknya, aku harus minta maap sama Shinichi.! Ini semua kan salah aku. Semoga dia masih mau ketemu aku.!"

**= flashback =**

Haido, 1 April 2012

Saat itu siang hari, saat Shinichi dan Ran pulang bareng. Seperti biasa, mereka pulang sama Sonoko yang dijemput Subaru pacar barunya. Jadi mereka naik mobil Lancer yang baru di beli Subaru minggu lalu. Sebelum itu mereka menjemput Conan yang sedang mengikuti ujian masuk SD.

Shinichi, Ran, dan Conan diturunkan di depan kantor Yusaku Mouri.

"Ran-neechaaaann..ayoo masuukk..nanti dimarahi pamaann" ucap Conan sambil menarik-narik rok Ran(keenakan tuh ==)

"Conaan..maap yaa. Hari ini, Ran akan pergi denganku. daaah" ucap Shinichi pada Conan dengan nada mengejek.

Akhirnya Shinichi dan Ran berjalan-jalan. Ran mengajak Shinichi ke Pusat Perbelanjaan Beika. Ran bilang, dia ingin mencari hadiah untuk ulang tahun Aoko, sahabatnya yang sudah lama ga berkunjung. Mereka mulai berjalan ke tempat baju. Tapi, Ran tidak mau ada Shinichi saat dia memilih baju, jadi dia mengusir Shinichi.

Setelah sekian lama Ran memilih baju, Shinichi pun menelponnya karna ga dateng-dateng. Sampe 6kali Shinichi nelpon, tapi tetep ga diangkat. Beberapa detik kemudian ada e-mail dari Ran. Katanya, "di sini gelap. Aku di mana?"

"RAN.!"

Shinichi lalu menelpon Ran dan tetep ga diangkat. Dia membalas e-mail Ran. Beberapa saat kemudian e-mail dari Ran datang lagi

"menyeramkan. Suaranyaa…menyeramkan. Gelap. Yang bisa kulihat hanya 195000"

'Apa ini? Ah. Ada lagi.!' batin Shinichi

"bunyinya seperti plastik yang beradu.!"

'gelap? Suara? 195000? Palstik? Ran, tunggu aku' batin Shinichi panic

Setelah 10menit Shinichi berpikir mondar mandir bolak balik maju mundur kanan kiri depan belakang (?) tiba-tiba e-mail dari Ran datang lagi.

'tolong aku.! Aku kehabisan napas.!'

**Shinichi's POV**

Ran. Tunggu aku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita. Aku berjanji.!

Hmm…coba kita pikir ulang. Dia berada di tempat gelap, dan hanya satu yang bisa dia lihat, yaitu '195000' dia juga mendengar suara plastic beradu dan yang terakhir tempat itu sesak.

Hmm…

!

Jangan-jangan.!

Ya. Pasti di sana.! Gudang.! Aku langsung berlari menerobos ke bagian pakaian wanita di lantai 3.

**End of Shinichi POV**

Saat Shinichi sedang berlari menuju bagian pakain wanita, ternyata escalator sedang macet dan lift sedang dalam perbaikan. Jadi Shinichi harus menaiki tangga. Dan ternyata di ujung tangga itu, Ran sedang menunggunya. Ya. Ran tidak bener-bener diculik. Tapi Shinichi belum menyadarinya. Sampai akhirnya saat tinggal 10 anak tangga lagi menuju Ran, Shinichi…

"R-Ran.!"

Shinichi sudah melihat Ran di ujung tangga. Karna dia girang bercampur heran, kaget dan bingung Shinichi berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Dan ternyata, latainya basah dan tanpa disadari Shinichi…terjatuh. Lebih tepatnya terpeleset berguling guling guling guling guling guling guling guling guling guling guling guling dan mendarat (?) di lantai dasar. Ran langsung mengejarnya turun ke bawah. Dan saat ke bawah dia melihat Shinichi yang sudah bersimbah darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya dan tangannya yang lecet. Ran menaruh kepala Shinichi di pangkuannya sambil memanggil ambulance dengan terisak-isak.

**#NowPlaying** : Avril Lavigne – When You're Gone (hmm..menurut author sih lagunya cocok sama ceritanya. Jujur kalo denger lagu ini, pasti nangis.. :'( loh kenapa jadi curcol? Okay back to the story…sorry ngiklan dikit ._.v)

Rumah Sakit Pusat Kota Haido

"mana Shin-chan, Ran-chan?" wanita dengan wajah yang sekarang sudah kuyu dan layu karna habis menangis.

"e…S-Shinichi a-ada d-di da-dalam ru-ruang UGD"

"APA? SHIN-CHAN ADA DI UGD?! DIA GA COCOK ADA DI UGD! AYO RAN-CHAN.! IKUT AKU.!" Ucap wanita blonde itu sambil tangan kanannya menarik tangan Ran dan tangan kirinya mengelap ingusnya yang daritadi mengalir sampai ke mulutnya.

"maaf dokter. Tapi sepertinya saya harus menjelaskan sesuatu hal. Shinichi memiliki sebuah penyakit, dan kalo hanya ditaruh di ruang UGD, Shin-ch—maksudnya Shinichi, bisa meninggal dalam waktu sekejap" jelas Chikage kepada dokter yang langsung di sambut dengan "APAAHH?!" yang begitu lebar dari Ran dan sang dokter.

Akhirnya dokter pun memasukan Shinichi ke ruang ICU. Dokter khusus pun melarang Chikage dan Ran untuk masuk. Mereka pun memilih untuk duduk di luar ruang ICU dengan harap harap cemas.

'kalau tidak salah, dokter tadi kan…siapa ya?' batin Ran sambil mengingat-ingat wajah dokter tadi.

"a-anoo…kenapa Shinichi bisa meninggal kalau tidak cepat-cepat di bawa ke ruang ICU?" Tanya Ran hati-hati

"sebenernya, dia selama ini…sakiiitt..hiks..hiks..hiks" jawabnya sambil menagis

"sakit?" jawab Ran sambil menenangkan Chikage

"iya…dia sakit…dia sakit 'Leukimia' a.k.a kanker darah"

Ran hanya terdiam. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "benarkah? Sejak kapan? "

"sejak kelas 6SD. Shinichi terjatuh dari kasurnya, tangannya sedikit luka tergores. Aku mengobatinya dan setelah darahnya udah mulai hilang kami pun nggak merhatiin luka di tangannya itu. Tapi tiba-tiba di lantai banyak tetesan darah. Dan saat makan siang, meja makan tiba-tiba penuh dengan darah. Akhirnya kami membawa Shin-chan ke Rumah Sakit. Di perjalanan, Shinichi menadahi (?) darahnya dengan baskom kecil. Dan kamu tau apa yang terjadi sesampainya di Rumah sakit? Darahnya udah meluber a.k.a baskom itu udah ga bisa nahan banyaknya darah sShinichi a.k.a lagi, udah **KEPENUHAN**.! Kamu bisa bayangin kan Ran-chan? Dan dari situ dia di diagnosis sakit Leukimia dan lagi di vonis umurnya kurang dari 2bulan karna sakitnya udah stadium akhir.! Tapi ternyata dari situ, Shinichi berusaha dan membuktikan bahwa dia bisa hidup lebih dari perkiraan dokter. Dan bener aja. Dia bisa. Tante selalu takut dia kenapa-kenapa makanya tante pengen dia tinggal di Amerika. Tapi dia ngotot ga mau pergi. Dasar laki-laki.!"

"hmm…yang sabar ya..aku yakin Shin-kun pasti bisa.!"

'shinichi…berjuanglah'

**= End of FlashBack =**

Ran sedang sibuk di dapur. Membuat kue untuk Shinichi. Kue tart penuh cinta, sekaligus sebagai permohonan maafnya. Karna sebenarnya saat itu, Ran tidak benar-benar di culik! #sweatdrop. Ternyata dia hanya ingin menjahili Shinichi. Karna saat itu adalah April Mop. 'habis…Shinichi selalu saja berhasil mengerjaiku setiap April Mop' batin Ran saat itu. Kue tart bertuliskan "Gomennasai Kudou Shinichi.!" Itu dia bawa ke kamarnya selagi dia memilih baju dan merias wajah.

"nah, selesai.!"

Ran pun berangkat jam 5sore saat jam besuk. Dengan mengenakan dress selutut berwarna pink yang saaaaannggaat cocok dengannya. Sambil membawa kotak berpita merah berisi kue tart.

'2 bulan berlalu, semoga Shinichi masih mengingatk—'

"Ran.! Mau kemana kau?" suara berat itu ternyata berasal dari pria berkumis yang terlihat sangat dekil karna menganggur.

"aku akan menjenguk Shinichi, Otoo-san" jawab Ran kepada orang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayahnya.

"untuk apa menjenguk detektif gadungan dan ingusan itu hah?"

"dia sudah sadar dari komanya. Pokonya aku akan berangkat.! Untuk makan malam sudah aku siapkan. Aku pergi~"

~( 'c')/\('c' )~|~( 'c')/\('c' )~

Akhirnya sampai, Rumah Sakit Pusat Kota Haido. ran bertanya kepada suster di mana ruang ICU. Tiba-tiba

"Ran?!" seorang dokter berambut kecoklatan berkacamata menghampirinya

"D-Dokter Araide? Sudah lama tidak berjumpa~"

"iya…tumben ke Rumah Sakit. Ada apa?"

"aku mau menjenguk Shinichi"

"ooh…ayo aku antar~"

~( 'c')/\('c' )~|~( 'c')/\('c' )~

"nah, dari sini tinggal lurus terus. Maap ga bisa nganter sampe sana. Ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan" ucap Dr. araide sambil berlalu. Dia adalah dokter khusus Shinichi yang hampir dia lupain dulu.

"Ha'i. Arigatou~"

Ternyata masih cukup jauh untuk mencapai ruang ICU. Ran bener-bener ga sabar buat ketemu Shinichi. Setelah 2bulan lebih dikekang dan ga boleh ketemu. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Bener-bener bahagia.

"nah, ini ruangan Shinichi. Aduuuhh…dag dig dug hatikuuu~" ucap Ran sambil membuka pintu perlahan setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu.

Dan ternyata…

ternyata…

pemandangan yang bener-bener menyakitkan.!

Shinichi sedang berpelukan.!

Dan wanita itu adalah …

"S-Shinichi…" gadis berambut panjang itu tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Lelaki yang ditunggunya selama ini, berpelukan dengan perempuan lain. Perempuan berambut coklat pendek.

"R-Ran" jawab Shinichi gelagapan karna kaget dan takut

"ooh…jadi ini yang namanya Ran. Ran Mouri? Cantik ya? Pantes Shinichi tidak mau melepaskanmu. Kenalkan, aku Shiho Miyano" ucap gadis berpakaian sangat minim yang memperlihatkan belahan buah dadanya sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Ran.

"kenapa kamu ada di sini? S-Siapa kamu?" Tanya Ran yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya

"kan sudah kubilang, aku Shiho Miyano. Kenapa aku ada di sini? Haha. Pertanyaan yang konyol. Terserah lah aku mau ngapain di sini. Aku kan pacar Shin-kun~" jawabnya sambil memeluk Shinichi.

"p-pacar? Apa itu benar? Shinichi jawab.! Apa itu benar?"

"maap aku belum memberitahumu. I-iya. D-Dia pacarku" jawab Shinichi dengan merasa bersalah

Ran langsung keluar dan berlari menjauh dari ruangan Shinichi dan dari rumah sakit itu. Hatinya terasa teriris-iris. Orang yang di nantikan selama ini mengkhianatinya. Orang yang membuatnya menolak lamaran Dr. Tomoaki Araide dan Heiji Hattori. Semuanya ditolak hanya demi Shinichi. Menyakitkan. Penyesalan berkecamuk di dadanya. Ran langsung sampai di sebuah taman sambil melihat matahari terbenam. Kue tart yang dia buat dengan cinta, sekarang dia tangisi. Dia menghapus tulisan 'Gomennasai Kudou Shinichi.!' Dengan jarinya.

**#NowPlaying** : Rihanna – California King Bed **(**ga tau kenapa pengen ngetik judul lagu ini..walaupun mungkin liriknya ga cocok sama ceritanya, tapi nadanya kayanya bisa bikin nangis..klo author sih sering nangis denger lagu ini :'( kenapa jadi curcol (again)? Okay..lanjut cerita deh ;)**)**

"kenapa dihapus Ran-neechan~?" suara yang dia kenal menyapanya dari belakang. Membuyarkan beribu khayalan tentang Shinichi. Ran menghapus air matanya.

"Ran-neechan menangis?" Tanya bocah itu lagi

"ah…tidak. Aku tidak menangis. Hanya saja…" Ran teringat saat-saat wanita brengsek itu memeluk Shinichi. **Sakit** rasanya.!

"Hanya saja?"

"ah. Ga apa-apa. Conan, kamu mau kue. Nih, aku bikin kue tart. Tadinya mau aku kasih ke seseorang. Tapi, orang itu…ah, sudah lah. nih~" jawab Ran menghapus air matanya.

"teman-teman aku punya kue nih.! Buatan khusus Ran-neechan untuk kita" ucap Conan kepada teman-temannya melalui lencana 'Detective Boys'. Dalam sekejap keempat bocah itu menghampiri Ran dan Conan.

"waaahh…Ran-neechaaan keliatannya enaakk w" komentar Genta saat baru saja datang di sana

"ayo dimakan. Ini untuk kalian berlima.!" Jawab Ran dengan bahagia

"untuk kelompok Detective Cilik.! Arigatooouu Ran-neechaaan.!" Ucap mereka kompak dan memakan kue tartnya.

'aku merasa lebih bahagia bersama mereka. Shinichi. Kau hanya masa lalu bagiku' batin Ran menguatkan dirinya.

~( 'c')/\('c' )~|~( 'c')/\('c' )~

*tokk…tokk…tokk*

'siapa ya?' batin Ran sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Dan saat membuka pintu—

"hai Mouri-san.." sapa wanita yang wajahnya takkan pernah dilupakan oleh Ran. Saat melihatnya, Ran langsung menutup kembali pintunya tapi ditahan Shiho.

"menurutku, kurang sopan kalau wanita tiba-tiba pergi dari kamar orang tanpa berpamitan. Dan yang kedua, kurang sopan juga kalau ada tamu di depan pintu tanpa diajak masuk langsung menutup pintunya begitu saja"

.

.

Huahaha…senangnya chap1 beres..gimana? agak ngebosenin yah? Gomen deh. Ini fict pertama aku. Minta reviewnya yaa..ntar kalo udah ada review ntar aku update chap2..arigatou minna..jangan lupa.! Satu hal.! **REVIEW.! **Hehe..sampe ketemu di chap2~


	2. Chapter 2 : You Killin' Me

**You. Unexpected.**

**Chapter2**

**Haaaiii…(^o^)/**

**Cavana istri Kaito Kid kembalii.! #ditendangKidFC. **

**Akhirnya chapter2 updated.! Yeay.!****  
maaf lama ya **** bener2 hampura deh buat semuanya..semoga masih pada inget sama fict ini ****  
oo iya, buat yang udah baca dari awal, ada banyak yang diubah.  
seperti nama ortu ShinRan dan nama2 lain biar ga bingung.  
dan penggunaan bahasa yang beda dari chap1.  
semuanya biar kalian nyaman aja.**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan itu forever and always milik Aoyama-sensei..Vera Cuma pinjem aja ko..hehe.. ****  
****Tapi tetep Shin sama Kaito..itu forever and always milikku..#dibunuhShinKaiFC**

**Warning : OOC, typos, gaje XD**

**Summary : Ran dateng ke rumah sakit buat ngejenguk Shinichi. Tapi ternyata Shinichi lagi pelukan sama cewe laen. Dan besoknya cewe itu dateng ke rumah Ran. Kira-kira itu cewe ngapaen ya? **

**Langsung baca aja deh.. **

**So, Don't Like Don't Read.!**

**RnR please.!**

**.**

**.**

**You. Just My Past**

**.**

**.**

"menurutku, kurang sopan kalau wanita tiba-tiba pergi dari kamar orang tanpa berpamitan. Dan yang kedua, kurang sopan juga kalau ada tamu di depan pintu tanpa diajak masuk dan langsung menutup pintunya begitu saja"

"dia benar Ran. Bawa saja dia masuk" ucap Kogoro Mouri ayahnya dari dekat jendela.

"ayo kita ke bawah. Kita ke kantor saja" ucap Ran sambil menutup pintu dan menarik tangan Shiho dan berjalan menuju kantor Detektif Mouri yang berada di lantai 2

"jadi, mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Ran dengan cepat.

"hanya sekedar berramah tamah denganmu. Kau tau siapa aku kan?"

"ya. Kamu Shiho Miyano. pacar Shinichi Kudo. Kamu ke sini Cuma mau kasih tau kalo kamu itu pacaran sama Shin? Basi tau ga?! Emang aku ga tau? Udah lah. ga usah sombong deh"

"hahaha. Sabar dong. Jangan marah-marah. Jangan mentang-mentang kamu jago karate terus hobinya marah-marah"

"BERISIIIIKKK.!"

"oke…oke. Kenapa kamu marah banget sih kalo aku jadi pacarnya Shin? Emang kamu siapa? Kamu kan Cuma sahabatnya. Ga perlu marah dong"

'_dia bener. Kenapa aku harus marah? Payah'_ batin Ran.

"kenapa diem?" Tanya Shiho lagi.

"kamu suka ya sama Shinichi? Tapi kamu ga berani ngungkapin itu karna kamu cewe. Iya kan?"

Ran speechless. Semua yang dibilang Shiho bener. Ran Cuma bisa diem. Ga tau harus ngomong apa. Mulutnya terkunci. Benar-benar tak terpikirkan.

Drrrtt…drrrtt…drrrtt…

"siapa sih yang nelpon? Ganggu aja. hallo. Shiho di sini. Apa? Sekarang? Bukannya besok? Ya ampun. Uuh. Oke deh. I'll be there as soon as I can"

Shiho menutup telponnya lalu menatap Ran sambil bangkit berdiri. "aku harus pergi. Nanti kita sambung lagi obrolan kita ya. Daaahh"

Ran masih terdiam sambil beranjak kembali ke kamarnya saat sahabatnya memanggil dari tangga. "Raaann.!"

"S-Sonoko?" ucap Ran sambil berbalik menghadap Sonoko. Dia pun mengajak Sonoko masuk ke rumahnya. Sonoko terheran-heran melihat perempuan berambut coklat yang baru keluar dari kantor Kogoro Mouri. Sejenak dia berpikir.

"hmm..ada permintaan kasus lagi ya?" tanya Sonoko dengan wajah yang aneh. Antara bingung, kaget dan macam-macam deh.!

"bukan. Cuma orang aneh"

"orang aneh? Dia kan—"

"huuuaaaaarrrgggghhh...SONOKO AKU SEDIHH.!"

Ran pun mulai menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya selama hari ini. Kehancuran hatinya, segalanya. Semua tentang Shinichi, Shiho, segalanya.

"KURANG AJAR!" hanya itu kata-kata yang dapat keluar dari mulut Sonoko untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya kala itu. Berani-beraninya mengambil kekasih sahabatku. Dengan penuh amarah Sonoko menekan nomor telpon Shinichi untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban dari perbuatannya.

"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi—"

CRAP!

Disaat semua orang membutuhkan penjelasan luar biasa dari detektif ini, dia justru menghilang. Sonoko tak habis pikir kenapa Ran masih saja mau menunggu detektif gila ini sampai titik darah penghabisan (?) dan sekarang dengan seenaknya dia pergi meninggalkan —lebih tepatnya mencampakkan— Ran.

~( 'c')/\('c' )~|~( 'c')/\('c' )~

"jadi intinya, untuk bisa mengerjakan soal fisika dengan baik dan benar, kalian wajib menghapalkan rumus impuls dan momentum. Karena 80% soal UKK adalah impuls dan momentum. Mengerti?"

Perkataan guru fisika tak digubrisnya sama sekali. Ran terus menatap menerawang keluar jendela. Sudah seminggu ini kegiatan Ran hanya melamun, menghela napas, tidur, menangis dan melamun. Sonoko sahabatnya hanya bisa terdiam karena jika ia banyak bertanya maka...

"Sonoko! Kamu bisa diem ga?! Banyak tanya banget sih! Ganggu!"

Dan jika Ran sudah emosi, Sonoko hanya bisa pergi keluar kelas dan mencoba menelpon Shinichi. Dan hasilnya nihil.

"Ran! Kerjakan soal nomor 4 di papan tulis!" suara menggelegar gurunya ini membuat pandangan Ran langsung teralih dari jendela yang dilihatnya. Ia berjalan ke arah papan tulis dengan tangan gemetar karna tidak dapat mengerjakan. _Shinichi, pinjamkan kepintaranmu padaku!_ Batin Ran.

Ajaib. Soal nomor 4 pun dapat dia kerjakan dengan sangat mudah. Padahal Ran sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang pelajaran ini. Apakah Shinichi benar-benar meminjamkan kepintarannya? Setelah kembali ke tempat duduk, Ran hanya dapat tersenyum pahit saat gurunya berkata bahwa pekerjaannya benar. _Andai Shinichi ada di sini._

Jam pelajaran pun berakhir. Sonoko mengajak Ran untuk pergi ke kantin. Setelah mengalami paksaan akhirnya Ran pun menurut untuk pergi. _Tumben Ran ga marah. Sekarang Cuma diem aja. There's something wrong! _

Mereka pun berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kantin yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kelas. Baru memasuki kantin, mereka tercegat oleh segerombol siswa yang mengerubungi 'sesuatu'. Dengan histeris Sonoko mencoba menghampiri gerobolan tersebut dan mencari tau apa yang sedang mereka lihat. Tapi belum sempat Sonoko menghampirinya, tangannya sudah dicekal orang, "kita ke sini bukan untuk ngeliat yang aneh-aneh! Kita mau makan! Jangan bikin aku bad mood ya!" akhirnya Sonoko mengalah dan mengikuti Ran ke kedai ramen.

Karna penasaran, Sonoko menengok ke arah kerumunan orang-orang tadi dan betapa terkejutnya Sonoko saat melihat wajah yang tak asing baginya sdang duduk di tengah kerumunan dan menanda tangani sebuah kertas sambil sesekali berfoto dengan wanita-wanita.

"ah, Ran! Lihat!" teriak Sonoko sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan masa di depan kantin.

"bisakah kau berenti membicarakan kerumunan itu?! Aku mau makan!" ucap Ran tanpa melihat ke arah kerumunan yang semakin berisik.

"tapi Ran di situ ada Shi—"

BRAKKK...

"CUKUP! AKU MUAK" Ran terlanjur emosi dan memukul meja kedai ramen sampai retak, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sonoko.

Seketika perhatian orang-orang di kantin tertuju pada Ran yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja. Begitu pula dengan seseorang di tengah kerumunan itu. Ia ingin bangun dan mengejar Ran, tapi entah kenapa bagian dari dirinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam di tempat.

~( 'c')/\('c' )~|~( 'c')/\('c' )~

"Ayo pulang Ran! Hari ini Makoto yang menjemput. Haha" ucap Sonoko nakal sambil mencoba mencairkan suasana dingin yang ditebarkan Ran.

"aku pulang sendiri aja" jawab Ran dengan mata yang masih menerawang.

"Raaaaaannnn...pliiiiiiiisssss..ayoo pulang sama akuuuuu..sama conan jugaaaa" ucap Sonoko sambil menarik tangan Ran.

Tiba-tiba mata Ran berkaca-kaca, "Shinichi bilang, dia mau jemput"

"APA?! Kmu ga salah Ran?! Shinichi udah bikin kamu nangis berminggu-minggu dan sekarang kamu terima gitu aja tawaran dia?! Aku tau kamu baik. Tapi untuk yang ini aku ga abis pikir deh! Kamu tuh kenapa sih?" ucap Sonoko berapi-api sambil berkacak pinggang.

"tadi dia mengirim e-mail. Aku juga belum jawab ko. Tapi dia bilang dia mau tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah."

"berarti kita lewat belakang!"

"tapi Sono—"

"ga ada tapi tapi! Dia harus ngerti gimana perasaan kamu! Jangan biarin dia ngerendahin kamu! Kalo gini terus, dia bakal seenaknya memperlakukan kamu! Cepet ikut aku" Sonoko pun menarik tangan Ran paksa sambil menelpon Makoto untuk menjemput ke gerbang belakang.

Setelah sampai di gerbang belakang, tanpa diduga seseorang berambut coklat telah mencegat mereka di depan gerbang.

"kau mau ke mana gadis manis?"

.

.

.

Hayoooo? Siapakah dia?  
sekali lagi,** maaf** yaa baru update! Semoga kalian masih inget sama fict yang udah terbengkalai ini.** maaf** juga karna ceritanya ga panjang2 amat.

bales Review^^  
**mako-chan**: hey, hey calm down! i'll kill him ASAP. haha  
**yureka** : oh iya ya? abisny aku paling ngerti penyakit leukimia. haha. dan emang gejalanya juga sama kaya leukimia ko :)  
**conan mouri**: hmm..kira2 masih ShinRan ga yaa? ikutin aja deh ceritanya. hehe  
**Intan ShinMouri**: updated. makasi yaa :D  
sisanya dibales via PM :D  
makasi buat yang udah bacaa peluk cium deh buat kaliaan :D

So, apa tanggapan kalian tentang fict ini? langsung review aja yaa..  
sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnyaaa~  
doakan biar cepet updatenya!  
don't forget to **review**, guys!


End file.
